pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
PAW Patrol (team)
The PAW Patrol is the titular team of the series with the same name. * **'Ryder': A ten-year-old human boy who is the leader of the PAW Patrol. His job is to give the pups mission instructions and to build their equipment. He drives an ATV. He lives with the six original pups at the Lookout. His catchphrases are "Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" and "No job is too big, no pup is too small!" * **'Marshall': The clumsy, but big-hearted Dalmatian who serves as the team's firedog and medic. He drives a firetruck that transforms into an ambulance. He always causes a humorous mishap when the PAW Patrol pups try to enter the Lookout elevator. His main call-outs are "I'm fired up!" and "Ready for a ruff, ruff rescue!" * **'Rubble': The gruff-looking, but sweet and athletic English Bulldog with the skills of a construction pup. He drives a yellow bulldozer. He is a big eater who likes to crack jokes, often relating to his love of eating. His main call-outs are "Rubble on the double!" and "Let's dig it!" * **'Chase': The mature and serious German Shepherd with the skills of a police dog, traffic cop, and super spy. He drives a blue police cruiser that transforms into a super spy vehicle. His main call-outs are "These paws uphold the laws!" and "Chase is on the case!" * **'Rocky': The aquaphobic, but enthusiastic and resourceful mixed breed with eco skills. He drives a recycling truck that transforms into a tugboat. He hates water and is often hesitant to carry out water-based missions, unless it involves becoming a merpup. His main call-outs are "Don't lose it, reuse it!" and "Green means go!" * **'Zuma': The water- and laughter-loving Chocolate Labrador retriever. He has the skills of a lifeguard, such as swimming and diving. He drives a hovercraft that can transform into a submarine. His main call-outs are "Let's dive in!" and "Ready, set, get wet!" * **'Skye': The graceful, cute, and smart Cockapoo with the skills of a pilot who serves as the aviator and air rescue pup of the team. She drives a pink and silver helicopter with a harness in the back. Her main call-outs are "This pup's gotta fly!" and "Let's take to the sky!" * **'Cap'n Turbot': The PAW Patrol's most frequent caller who serves as an official member in special merpup-themed episodes. He is the marine biologist and watchman of Adventure Bay. He debuts in "Pups Make a Splash" and first joins in "Pups Save a Mer-Pup". He appears in the opening theme from season three onwards. His vehicles are a boat called [[The Flounder|the Flounder]] and an orange diving bell. His call-outs are "Turbot tackles trout!" and "This cap'n can do!" * **'Robo-Dog': A fast and robotic pup who was built by Ryder. He has the duty of driving the PAW Patrol's multi-member vehicles: the PAW Patroller, the Air Patroller, the Mission PAW Cruiser, and the Sea Patroller. He debuts in "Pups Save Ryder's Robot" and becomes an official member in "The New Pup". His vehicle, the PAW Patroller, appears in the theme from season three onwards. He cannot speak and has no call-outs, but communicates by barking. * **'Everest': A hyperactive Husky who is called to serve as an official member whenever there is an emergency relating to snow or ice. She drives a snowmobile. She lives at the snowboarding resort of Adventure Bay. She first joins the team in "The New Pup". She appears in the opening theme from season three onwards. Her call-outs are "Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!" and "Off the trail, Everest won't fail!" * **'Tracker': A Chihuahua with super hearing capabilities who lives in the jungle. He drives a white and green Jeep. He debuts and becomes a member in "Tracker Joins the Pups!". His call-outs are "I'm all ears!" and "Soy todo oídos!" * **'Tuck': Tuck, (the twin of Ella)is a golden retriever puppy who has the ability to shrink and stays with his twin sister. He debuted in "Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Meet the Mighty Twins". His catchphrase is "Mighty and small, I will give my all!". * **'Ella': Ella (the twin of Tuck) is a golden retriever puppy who has the ability to grow super size and stays with her twin brother. She debuted in "Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Meet the Mighty Twins". Her catchphrases are "Time to think big!" and "It's grow time!". *'Alex Porter': Given "honorary" member status after helping save Cali in "Pups Save Alex". *'Jim Gaffigan': A real-life comedian whose in-universe dog recreation was a member in a short. Category:PAW Patrol Members Category:Partially Protected